Dash and Violet In The Cave
by Jacob Phantom
Summary: What happened in the cave when there mom left. Dash x Violet. Incest. Smut.


Dash leans to his right side to rest his head on Violet's shoulder. He gently admits "I'm scared".

Violet puts her arm around his back and starts to gently rub Dash's left arm gently to comfort him. She leans her head against him, causing the hair that covers half her face to also cover half of his, and quietly - almost as a whisper - admits "Me too".

She goes to kiss his forehead but he turns his head to look up to her, causing her to accidentally give him a peck on the lips; Violet pulls her lips away quickly and they both blush.

They both stare awkwardly at each other for a moment before Dash returns her kiss with a small, quick kiss on the lips; they both smile a little. Violet leans in to kiss him again and the sensitive touch of their lips is electrifying for them both.

Violet does not pull away this time; she continues a long kiss with him until he returns it. They are now passionately kissing by the flickering flame. Dash climbs onto his sister's crossed legs and sits on them so that their heads are of equal height; all without breaking the kiss.

The two wrap their arms around each other, clinging to each other as much as they are clinging to this moment. Dash has his hands on top of each other midway down Violet's back. That is, until she leans forward to deepen the kiss; Dash's left hand slips up and round to accidentally stroke her right boob - covered only by the material of her suit; both of their eyes widen in shock.

He pulls his hands away quickly, breaking the kiss "I am so sorry" he apologises.

They both sit there in awkward silence for a moment until Violet smiles shyly but reassuringly. She reaches out and grabs Dash's left hand and places it back on her breast. She leans in to kiss him again and he gladly returns it.

He moves his hand around to get used to the satisfying feel of his sister's boob. He had been too busy to notice his prick growing in his suit, but, he can sure feel it now poking lightly at Violet's belly!

Violet gasps into their kiss and pulls her head away and looks down to see the growth at the crotch of her brother's tight suit. "What's happening?" Dash asks, sounding genuinely concerned, as he looks down at himself and lets go of his sister.

Violet chuckles a little "It's... getting ready...".

He innocently asks "For what?"

Violet gently assures "You'll see" before using her finger to move the hair that covers her face back, pinning it behind her ear. She joins her lips back to his and their arms wrap back around each other. Dash's hands find their way to where they had previously been; he gently cups his sister's breast.

Violet enjoys the feel of her brother's young and admittedly small cock against her belly and the wetness of her burning pussy grows until it is soaking through the crotch of her suit; Dash feels the moisture against his balls as it soaks through his suit as well. He jumps in surprise at the sudden warm wetness.

Dash doesn't break the kiss though - he can't bear to. At first he thinks she has peed herself but realises that there is not nearly enough moisture.

Violet breaks the kiss, realising that Dash can feel her wetness. "No, I didn't pee myself" She shouts as if she'd read his thoughts. She calms a little before telling him "It happens sometimes when a girl... likes a guy"

"Oh..." he says before leaning in to re-join his kiss with Violet. The kiss continues and Dash's hands return to her boobs. He continues to explore the feeling of her boob before she moves his hands up to her cheeks.

Now that there is nothing in the way, Violet pulls down her suit at one shoulder - pulling her arm from the top of it and the same at the other side. She pushes the suit down to reveal her smooth, young tits; somehow managing not to break the kiss.

She returns Dash's left hand to the boob that it had previously occupied, her hard nipple now pressing against his palm. Dash keeps his right hand on Violet's warm cheek as he kisses her passionately; he feels her tongue against his lips and allows it entry into his mouth.

Dash feels his sister's tongue swirling around his mouth and decides to copy her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Violet smiles and lets out a slight laugh through her nostrils as she feels Dash's tounge pass her lips. He begins to gently squeeze her tit; she moans responsively into the kiss.

Violet lightly bites Dash's bottom lip as she lifts a hand to his shoulder and starts to pull down one side of his suit, then the other. He breaks the kiss, removing his hands from her, and pulls his arms free as she had and allows his suit to be pushed down to his waist. The kiss joins again, now even more passionate.

Violet withdraws her tongue to suck a little at Dash's as she pulls her head away from his. She gently pushes him back until he is lied on his back on the cold ground and she is on top of him; Violet has her arms extended in front of her and her hands lean on Dash's shoulders. She rests on her knees which sit at either side of Dash's waist.

Violet crawls backwards until her head is in-line with Dash's waist. She stares hungrily at the bulge in Dash's suit as she continues to pull it down. She pulls his suit to his ankles, revealing his white boxer shorts containing his hard cock.

Violet smiles naughtily and bites her bottom lip as she lies back onto the cave floor. She lies waiting and impatiently orders "Come on then!"; Dash kicks his off his shoes and his suit, that is bunched at his feet, and crawls over to his sister.

Violet impatiently sighs "What are you waiting for?"

Dash nervously replies "I've never done anything like this before".

Violet looks up at him and admits "Me neither". She pushes her own suit from her waist to just below her knees, revealing her dark purple panties. She blushes a little as she begins to push them down to join her suit.

Violet allows Dash to finish pulling her panties and suit off, kicking her legs a little to allow them to slip completely off onto the ground.

Violet's slim figure now lies naked on the stone floor of the cave, by the flickering fire. Dash looks unsurely at her as he kneels near her feet. He admires the view of her her cute little boobs. He almost gasps as she spreads her legs, revealing her mostly hairless pussy.

Violet rolls her eyes and leans forward to grab Dash's wrist. She guides his hand to land on her pussy and holds it there for a moment. He takes in the feeling of her warm, wet lips. Violet starts his hand in a slow circular motion and let's go; Dash continues to rub his sister's pussy in this way.

Violet feels a little guilty that her first sexual encounter is with her brother, but, this train of thought is quickly interrupted as she starts to involuntarily moan. Dash speeds up his rubbing a little and Violet starts to breath deeply and her moans become more frequent.

Violet grabs her brother's hand and pulls it up to her clit and lets go again; Dash continues to rub and Violet's moans get louder, she also starts to arch her back. She let the word escape her between moans "faster". So, Dash speeds up a little.

Noticing that Violet's moans get louder with speed, Dash continues to speed up - getting just the reaction he wanted: louder and more frequent moans. Dash keeps speeding up until he is rubbing as fast as he can; his hand appears to just be a blur. Violet almost screams as she hits her first ever orgasm.

Violet is overcome by an intense wave of ecstasy as her burning pussy pours with her juices. Dash feels her grab the back of his head and she pulls him towards her soaking pussy. His lips make contact with the stream of his sister's juices; he starts to slurp, his tongue coming into contact with a magnificent taste.

As Violet comes down from her amazing climax, she is still pushing her brother's mouth against her burning cunt. She releases him "How'd that taste?" she manages to ask between breaths.

Dash lifts his head from his sister's crotch, licking his lips "Amazing" he shouts enthusiastically. Violet chuckles a little and does a 'Come hither' motion with her index finger whilst wearing a mischievous grin.

Dash crawls the length of his sister's slender body, stopping only when his head is in-line with hers; the pyramid at the front of his boxers is being pushed up by Violet's belly, up towards her boobs. Violet wraps her arms around him, pulling him down to lie on her breasts as they begin to passionately kiss.

Violet runs her hands down to the back of Dash's boxers and grabs the waistband. She proceeds to slip down his boxers, letting his hard cock spring free. Dash kicks them off and his heart starts to flutter as he feels Violet's hand wrap around his dick.

Dash watches in amazement as Violet circles her thumb around the head of his prick, spreading that silvery blob of precum into a slippery layer around his tip. She asks "Remember how I said it got like this to get ready?". Dash nods in response.

"Well, it is time that we used it" she tells him.

Dash asks "For what?". He does not get an answer but, instead, gets pushed down Violets body; his dick slides down her, leaving a trail of precum down her belly. She pushes him off her, so that he is on his knees between her spread legs.

Violet lifts up her ass so that her pussy lips touch the tip of her brothers cute little cock. She makes a force field below her ass to hold her in place. Dash looks down at his cock, pressed against his sister's beautiful cunt. Violet opens her pussy to reveal her tight hole and, in it, her cherry.

Violet leans forward a little to grab Dash's dick, and guides it into her hole. It is the perfect size for her tight pussy. Dash is hesitant "How can I get it in? That thing is in the way".

Violet rolls her eyes and grabs Dash's hips; she pulls him towards her, pushing his dick into her tight twat. Violet moans lightly as Dash's dick goes further. Eventually, his tip touches violet's hymen and she gasps in pain. Dash tries to pull out but violet holds him there.

They both freeze for a moment until Violet pulls quick and hard at Dash's hips, forcing his dick all the way in and popping her cherry. Violet cries out in pain and holds Dash so that his dick stays all the way in. After a moment she pushes him most of the way out, revealing the small amount of blood on his dick and back in again.

Violet continues to pull and push at her brother's hips, making him fuck her. She moans lightly in pleasure and Dash groans with her.

Violet lets go of Dash and leans back, letting him continue to slowly fuck her. Violet moans at the feeling but can't help but wish her brothers cock was a little bigger, although it is probably big for his age. Dash remembers what speed had done to his sister earlier and starts to gradually speed up his thrusts.

Violet is loving the gain in speed and moans louder and more frequently. Dash continues to speed up until he is fucking his sister at the speed of sound. Violet's eyes roll into the back of her head as Dash speedily enters and exits her; he definitely makes up for his size with his speed!

Violet's pussy contracts and relaxes around Dash's dick over and over again. She releases the force field that is propping her up and falls to the ground, Dash's cock sliding out of her.

Violet spasms on the floor as she squirts her juices all over Dash. She lies back and tries to catch her breath as Dash stands there, mouth open in shock. His cock is still rock hard, he is extremely close to cumming. He stays kneeled there uncomfortably as his sister comes down from her, huge, second orgasm.

Once she has calmed, Violet looks up at dash and down to his throbbing cock; she tuts and rolls her eyes, taking his hand and edging him to the side of her. She releases his hand when he is knelt beside her head, her cock extended above it.

Violet moves her hand from Dash's hand and down to his solid meat. She wraps her hand around his cock and strokes it gently a few times. She then sticks out her tongue to gently lick the underside of his head; Dash groans a little in pleasure.

Enjoying the taste of her brother's meat, Violet takes another lick - a big one this time. Dash groans again, lifting his hips a little. With a mischievous expression on her face, Violet squeezes Dash's cock a little and pulls its head into her mouth.

Violet wraps her lips around the head of her brother's prick and begins to suckle lightly on it; Dash groans loudly and Violet's lips smile around his cock. Dash was already ready to blow but this has pushed him over the edge! Dash groans loudly as he shoots a powerful blast of cum into his sister's mouth. It hits hard against the entrance to her throat.

After the first, powerful shot, Violet swallows and pulls Dash's throbbing meat out of her mouth. The second shot lands on her cheek and the third on her chin. After the shots are done; Dash's dick starts to gently ooze the remaining cum. Violet has a huge grin on her face and giggles playfully as she gently licks the small lumps of cum from the slit of Dash's cock.

As soon as Violet lets Dash's deflating cock out of her mouth, he collapses next to her. Violet rolls onto her side and puts an arm over her brother, giving him a light kiss on his lips. "You did great bro" she compliments him lightly, holding him close for warmth as they both drift slowly to sleep.


End file.
